


Nothing is Forever Because Forever is Unreachable

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: The Detective, The Woman and The Criminal [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Time Lords!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Detective, noto anche come Sherlock Holmes, è un signore del tempo, e si crede uno degli  unici tre rimasti in vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Forever Because Forever is Unreachable

**Author's Note:**

> Nata da un headcanon piuttosto assurdo, scritta per il CoWT3 di maridichallenge con il prompt 'Freddo' e per la 500themes_ita con il prompt #124 - 'La verità sul per sempre'

La verità sul per sempre, quel tizio che era considerato un alieno da chiunque, anche da chi non ne conoscesse la vera natura, l’aveva ricevuta in uno dei giorni più freddi di Dicembre, nella Londra del Ventesimo Secolo.  
Aveva a disposizione la sua solita identità, a cui ormai si era abituato, e aveva deciso di rispettare il suo rituale, per quanto in questa rigenerazione, non sentisse la minima voglia di cibo. Era entrato in un bar, situato in una vecchia struttura probabilmente risalente ai primi anni del Novecento, ed aveva il vago ricordo di essere saltato sul tetto di quel palazzo, qualche tempo prima..  
Si fece portare una tazza di caffè nero, una tazza di tè e tanto zucchero. Si sedette ad un tavolo, lontano dalla finestra e vicino al caminetto. Il locale era quasi vuoto, essendo le sei di mattina. C’era un signore che leggeva il giornale, bevendo una caffè nero. Con la camicia macchiata di rossetto, che tentava malamente di nascondere, e un signore, con una giacca di tweed e un farfallino rosso. Parlava rivolto alla tazza da tè, gesticolando con le braccia, quasi fosse un bambino. Pian piano abbassava la voce e poi urlava con forza: - MORIARTY! -  
Sherlock si blocca, sentendo quel nome. Non era paura, era dubbio, perchè chiunque aveva perso i ricordi, era stata Irene a cancellare dalla Terra la sua presenza, appena prima che uno dei suo complici la colpisse alla spalla. Era stato così poco tempo fa, sempre se in quei casi il tempo si potesse misurare. Le linee temporali incrociate creavano sempre dei disastri, e poteva anche succedere che qualcuno se ne ricordasse ancora, per quanto fosse una possibilità infinitesimale.  
Bevve in un unico sorso il té, mentre spostava la sedia che c’era all’altro capo del tavolo in cui stava seduto il tizio.  
\- Dove ha sentito quel nome? -  
Il tizio strano li rivolgeva lo sguardo, con un sorriso enorme, ma triste. - Un vecchio libro, un vecchio racconto, qualcosa di vecchio ecco! - Si alzava e ordinava una tazza di tè, aggiustandosi il farfallino - E’ una cosa vecchia, le cose vecchie non sono divertenti -  
Sherlock provava ad osservare i suoi occhi, ma ci vedeva troppe cose intersecate tra loro e un fondo di malinconia. - Non importa se siano divertenti o meno. Potrei rivelarle ogni dettaglio della sua vita, e sono convinto che... -  
\- Non ce bisogno che inventi scuse, tante persone hanno provato a capire qualcosa di me. Anzi, forse solo uno, ma era geniale anche lui e non ci è riuscito. -  
\- Io sono Sherlock Holmes e sono l’unica persona geniale su questa terrra e ora deve dirmi immediatamente dove ha sentito quel nome. -  
Il tizio restava in silenzio e sentiva il suo sguardo su di sè, mentre ricominciava a parlare - Scometto che ti serve a proteggere una persona a cui vuoi bene. Si vede dai tuoi occhi, per quanto sembra che tu non voglia ammetterlo, ma non ti vedo preoccupato. - Si alzava e si avvicina al bancone, porgendo alla cameriera bionda le due tazze e sorridendole, come se la conoscesse e si risiedeva davanti a lui, mentre il signorotto che leggeva il giornale usciva, stringendosi nel cappotto - Come se avesse una possibilità di scampare alla morte, vero? Ma sono convinto che questa cosa non durerà per sempre -  
L’aveva zittito, quell’uomo aveva osato zittirlo! E come faceva a sapere anche di Irene? - Ancora non... -  
\- Signor Holmes, sei ripetitivo! Sapere dove l’ho sentito, non ti serve adesso e comunque non c’è affatto bisogno che te lo dica io. C’è un proverbio che dice che non serve a nulla fasciarsi la testa prima di essersi fatti male, o qualcosa del genere....il punto è che è inutile che lei si preoccupi ora! Sembra un uomo giovane, probabilmente con una donna che lei ama e per quanto pensi che avrà tutte le possibilità che vuole ha disposizione, non è vero. Lo credevo anch’io, sa? - Si avviava all’uscita del locale, mentre lui continuava a guardarlo. - Non c’è niente che dura per sempre, nemmeno il freddo dura per sempre, anche se sembra così. Non sprechi le occasioni che ha a disposizione e non si arrabbi per cose inutili. -  
La porta si chiudeva mentre un sorriso dolce compariva sul viso della cameriera. Per un attimo si fermò a pensare che aveva ragione, ma le sue parole non sembrano avere un senso e allora le buttava via mentre si dirigeva al 221b di Baker Street.


End file.
